Death of the World (Exploration)
Death of the World "Sometimes hope is all you have." This page contains details about the exploration Death of the World, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 500 Pokedex Entries * 100 achievements * 5678 point fee * Vs Seeker account upgrade * Unused Ancient Plate For information on Ancient Plates, click here (coming soon). This exploration has no cooldown period. Tasks Task 1 "The sky is a dull orange when you wake. It’s always that color, from dawn until dusk. You can’t recall the last time you saw a cloud or when it last rained. The scant few trees are a brittle brown along with grass, bushes, and anything that used to be a lush green. The world is dying. You don’t have family anymore. No one does, really. You have allies and you have enemies. You’re in a small group of travelers who agreed to stick together to keep alive. It’s working so far, but soon the day will come when you’ll have to be on your own. It fills you with dread to think about it. You look over at your fellow travelers. The first is a middle-aged women. You think she used to be a mother. She goes by Grepa. No one uses their given names anymore. She’s already got a map in her lap, looking for a good place to scout. Next is an old man, who goes by the same, and is in charge of food and water. You think he might have once been a Professor, before. Lastly is a young woman about your age, who doesn’t speak much at all. She has the uncanny ability to find things to keep you all alive. You call her Daisy. Everyone awake?' Grepa asks. She stows away her map and gets to her feet. Her face is lined with stress, but her voice is as even as ever.'' ''Old Man stands up slowly. 'Been up for an hour. We’re almost out of water. Daisy nods, determination in her stance as she sets her sights in the distance. After a few moments, Daisy nods her head south east. Not even five minutes later, everyone’s things are stowed away and they’re all walking where Daisy directs." * Have 6 Fresh Waters in your inventory Task 2 "You allow yourself a swallow of water, which makes you thirstier than you were before you drank. You need to pace yourself, never knowing when you’ll find more. Your group walks on, keeping an eye out for both supplies and bandits. You find neither, which is a blessing and a curse. The quietness of the road and your companions wears on you, even though you do nothing to alleviate it. When midday hits, you find shelter to wait out the hottest part of the day, as is custom. You’re grateful when Old Man decides to tell a story from the time Before over lunch. It used to be that whenever Man threatened to throw the world out of balance, great and powerful Pokémon would set the world to rights. There were Pokémon dedicated to Time and Space. Pokémon dedicated to Emotions, Willpower, and Knowledge. Pokémon dedicated to Earth, Ocean, and Sky. Even Pokémon of Life and Death itself.'' ''Slowly, they disappeared, one by one, until only the barest whisper of these Legendary Pokémon remained. No one knows if they turned their backs on humanity or if something happened to them. All anyone knows is that we’re left to deal with the consequences of throwing the world out of balance. You wonder what the world was like back when these wondrous sounding Pokémon roamed the world. It sounds almost unbelievable. Now, only the meanest and hardiest of Pokémon survive. Before Old Man can say another word, you’re best by three dodgy looking teens. Give us your food and water and you won’t get hurt,' the first one says. He’s on the short side, scruffy with dangerous eyes.'' ''The other two sidle up next to him and yell, 'Now! You glance to your left and see that Gripa and Old Man are already reaching for their Pokémon. Daisy, on the other hand, is sitting stock-still behind Gripa, too scared to move. A fierce desire to protect this makeshift family of yours bubbles up inside of you. Tossing out your team, you join the fight." * Defeat the Dusty Bandits in the Battle Tower This fight can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. It is 6 Pokemon: Gyarados, Mega Garchomp, Crobat, Tyrantitar, Jolteon, & Houndoom. They require 6 Pokemon of level 76-100 to fight. Task 3 "It’s tough, but you manage to just barely win the fight. The three teens who accosted you slink away, but it’s left everyone tense and no one can relax. We need to find somewhere else to go before they come back,' Gripa says.'' While you agree, you have no idea where to go next. Daisy still hasn’t moved, and you’re beginning to get worried about her. '''Daisy,' Gripa gently says, like a mother. 'Where should we head? The only response is a terse shake of her head. Gripa looks up at you, helpless. You look over at Old Man, who simply returns your gaze with an assessing one of his own. Well, if no one else has any ideas, it’s up to you to decide. You don’t have any idea how to decide the best direction, so you instead choose the one that feels right. This way,' you say, pointing in the direction you want to head. Surprisingly, no one argues. They simply gather their things and follow."'' * '''Get 15,000 interactions Task 4 "It’s late by the time you find a place to bunk down for the night, almost two hours later than you normally would. Everyone’s tired and cranky, but too restless to settle down to sleep. I wish,' you say, looking over at Old Man, 'I wish there really was a Pokémon who could set the world right again. And what would you do if there were?' Old Man asks, giving you that speculative look again. 'What would you risk? Sacrifice? Anything,' you say, meaning it in your very soul. 'Anything at all. Hmm.' He closes his eyes, but you get the feeling you passed some sort of test.'' You sit there for another hour, thinking on your conversation and if Old Man knows more than he lets on. He probably does, you decide, but you don’t have any more time to dither on it. It’s your turn to walk guard the perimeter. You get to your feet and summon your Pokémon: Emboar, Noivern, Barbaracle, Altaria, and Girafarig." * '''Obtain an Emboar, Noivern, Barbaracle, Altaria, and Girafarig at level 100 The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the Safari Zone, as either eggs or hatched Pokemon, ARE able to be used for this task. Task 5 "When you finally wake the next morning, something feels different. It’s nothing tangible, but you can feel it nonetheless. The only other person awake is Old Man. Gripa and Daisy are still asleep, curled around each other as mother would curl around a daughter. Come,' Old Man says simply, beckoning you with a withered hand. You follow, excitement growing in the pit of your belly, despite not knowing quite why.'' You walk together in silence until you reach a withered tree about fifty paces from where you made camp. '''I remember being here as a boy, you know,' Old Man says. 'Every day I’d see new and interesting Pokémon. I’d see how they helped the world thrive and grow. I’d see the way they befriended humans and how they worked together. It was truly a wonder. Then what happened?' You don’t remember how it was before. You only know how it is now.'' ''Old Man sighed. 'Greed happened.' He lifted his hand to the tree and ran his hand down the dried bark. 'Greed’s always been around. It often manifested in different Teams trying to pervert Pokémon to their own selfish purposes. But, there always was something or someone to keep them in check. Then one day, these Teams joined together. They became unstoppable. One by one they destroyed the Pokémon who held their greedy ways in check until we were left with what you see now. Does that mean there’s no hope?' you ask, not quite knowing if you wanted the answer.'' '''Of course, there's hope!' Old Man exclaimed, looking surprised by the question. 'There’s always hope. You smile, a bit tremulously, but still genuine. 'What do I do?' I saved something a friend gave me, years ago, in a small cabin. It’s about two towns away from here. However, I warn you. It’s not an easy path I’m suggesting you take. If you follow it, you may never return. I can do it,' you say with more surety than you feel.'' ''Old Man smiles. 'Maybe you can. He hands you a portion of food and some water and bids you good luck and farewell. You gird yourself for a long, lonely walk with only hope to keep you going. * Get 20,000 interactions Task 6 "You’re exhausted by the time you reach the cabin, but it’s worth it if only for the satisfaction you feel at reaching it. There’s a disused air about the place, which makes you think it’d been some time since anyone visited. The key to it is where Old Man said it’d be, and you’re vaguely surprised that no one seems to have broken in to ransack the place. Inside, you can see the ghost of a life Old Man left behind. There are faded pictures on the wall in dusty frames. There’s tattered, old furniture lining the room, half-eaten by insects. You sit down in what looks to be the sturdiest chair in the room, just needing to rest awhile. Old Man didn't exactly explain what you were looking for, just that you’d know it when you saw it. After a few more minutes, and a swallow or two of water, you get up and begin your search." * Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Task 7 "Stuck between two boxes of tax forms and other miscellanea, you find it. It’s an old map, yellow with age and crinkled. It looks as if it would've been old even before the world changed. You bring it out to the kitchen table, setting it down near a lit candle so you can pore over it. There’s a long trail, in darker ink than the rest of the map, which leads from an area nearby all the way to parts unknown. There’s also a faint circle around a small landmass in a red ink from what you think is a pen. Wherever it leads, it looks like an arduous journey to make. You don’t even know what it is the map wants you to find. However, something inside of you tells you that you need to follow it despite all the uncertainty. You decide if you’re going to make this journey, you need all the rest you can get. The bed is as dusty as the rest of the house, but is otherwise intact. It only takes a few minutes of shaking out the old, moth-eaten sheets and blankets before it’s a passable place to rest. It’s probably the nicest place you've slept in years. Your eyes close the second your head hits the pillow. It’s early when you wake, but you feel refreshed and ready to start your journey. There are a few odds and ends in the house you decide to take with you. You never know when you might need them. For now, you eat a small breakfast, drink a little water, and head out towards the first landmark on the map." * Get 30,000 interactions Task 8 "Although you start walking on the road, it’s not long before you need to go off the well-worn path to something far less traveled. You spend most of your time walking over fallen logs, avoiding large rocks, and dodging low-hanging branches, partially broken off the near-dead trees. You also get the feeling of someone watching you at various intervals. You consider calling out to them, but you’re on your own, with only your Pokémon, and you’re hesitant to draw attention to yourself. Instead, you keep trudging forward, hoping for a sign that following the map’s the right decision. It takes all day, but you eventually arrive at the first spot on your map. It turns out to be a tiny cluster of makeshift huts. A wizened woman appears before you can take another step closer. 'Only those worthy may enter here. Show me what you've got!'" You take out your Altaria, determined to pass the test! * Win a battle with Altaria in the Vs. Seeker Altaria must be in your party after winning the battle to complete this task. Task 9 "As soon as you win, the woman’s demeanor changes instantly to one of warm welcome. Come in, child,' the woman says, a smile dancing around her lips. 'Let me take you to the Oracle. Oracle?' you ask, curiosity pricking at your gut.'' '''Yes,' the woman nods, leading you to a hut near the back, looking the same as the other huts, with nothing special to adorn it. 'She’s been waiting for you. Me? She gives you a friendly smile, and nudges you inside. Welcome.' The woman inside is even older than the one who led you there. There’s a shawl covering most of her grey hair, shoulders, and arms. Only her small, wrinkled hands are visible, as she rests them on the top of a rickety table. 'I've been waiting for you. Why me?' you ask, suddenly unsure despite feeling this was your destiny.'' 'Because you’re here.' She gives you an enigmatic grin, which once would've annoyed you. Instead, you lean forward, interested in what she says next. “There are tests,” she warns, a touch of sternness in her tone. 'Did I already pass the test?' you ask. '''That was nothing,' she says, waving a hand. 'I can only lead you on if you pass these three tests. First, you need to travel deep into the hidden glen, into the Oasis, gather berries, and then show how well you can care for the village’s Pokémon by feeding them. Yours as well. I understand,' you say, anxious to show her you can do all that she asks of you.'' A child leads you to the entrance of the Oasis, which shocks you into stillness. Never before have you seen so much green in your life. It’s only a tiny area, but there’s green trees and grass and berries in every corner. Even the air feels lighter there. You get a hold of yourself, knowing you've no time to dillydally. You've got Pokémon to feed." * '''Give 450 proper berry interactions Task 10 "Good work, my dear,' the Oracle says when you return. You smile, unable to stop yourself. It feels good to help. Your Pokémon finally ate ‘til they were full for the first time in ages.'' 'I was happy to do it,' you reply, feeling lighter than you have in a long time. '''Now, it’s time for the second trial. You need to prove that you can give the same level of care to Pokémon who cannot care for themselves. You go around the village and gather all the eggs needing attention. A woman with a Lapras hands you the first egg, a man with two hulking Diggersbys gives you his egg a bit reluctantly. A harried woman with a Blissey alongside her gives you a third. The fourth is given by a man with a grim face with two Tyrunts, fighting over a toy. The last is given by a grumpy woman huddling in a corner with her Tropius. You know what to do, so you immediately get started." * Obtain an egg of a Lapras, Bunnelby, Happiny, Tyrunt, and Tropius Do not hatch these eggs yet; you will hatch them in the next task. It is best to start the next task during a multiplier day. Task 11 "It was hard work and took longer than expected, but all of the Pokémon hatched and are happily playing at your feet. Ah, young Pokémon are a such a joy, are they not?' the Oracle asks you, reaching down to pet the Bunnelby’s head. 'Now,' she says, looking up, 'you need to prove you’re just as adept at raising them as you are hatching them. This is not a task for the faint of heart. I can do it,' you proclaim, confidence rising with every victory. 'I’ll prove myself worthy. You already are, child,' the Oracle says as she leaves you to your work."'' * '''Raise Pokémon from Task 10 to level 100 The Pokemon will be locked to your party for the entirety of this task. It is best to attempt this task during a multiplier day. Task 12 “'Well, well,' the Oracle says as she takes in your charges. 'You've certainly done everyone in this village proud. I think we’re ready to move on to the next step.' You can’t wait to see what’s coming next, so you eagerly follow her back into her hut. Once inside, you see her speaking quietly to a Togekiss." My dear, this is where I leave you. My friend will lead you need to where go next. Just follow your heart and all will be well. Thank you for this chance,' you say, knowing instinctively you’ll not see her again.'' '''I should thank you,' she replies and gives you a warm hug. 'Now, be on with you. You've got a long journey ahead. One more thing, here’s a basket filled with berries. It’s an offering you need to give before you can enter the next location. Farewell,' you say, and follow the Togekiss outside. You look at it and say, 'Now, let’s get going, friend. You smile and follow where the Togekiss leads." * Get 20,000 interactions Task 13 "Days later, you’re losing a bit of the encouragement you started the journey out with. There’s been no end of broken landscapes and close calls. Your body is sore and your mood is souring. You need to break yourself of the doldrums, but you don’t know how. Before you can sink further into despondence, the Togekiss suddenly gets your attention and leads you to a small patch of wild life that, upon closer inspection, turns out to be a half-dead thorn bush. Inside of the bush, is a small injured Dedenne. 'Are you hurt, little guy?' you ask, examining the Pokémon without touching it. It’s then that you notice the purple around the fur of its mouth. It’s poisoned. Don’t worry,' you say as you open your pack. You know the Oracle said you needed to save these berries as an offering, but you can’t just leave the Dedenne to die. 'I've got just what you need.'"'' * '''Feed the Dedenne 400 Pecha Berries Task 14 "You smile widely when the Dedenne is well enough to scamper around you. Though, you sigh looking at the depleted basket of berries. You hope that the guardian will understand. It’s then that the Dedenne starts moving with purpose. The Togekiss follows and so do you. What you see next shocks you. As if a curtain raised, you suddenly see life where before all you saw was an endless broken plain. Now, before you, behind you, all around you, is a wide, lush forest. If you thought that small Oasis was something, it has nothing on where you are now. The forest is large and filled with life. There’s green absolutely everywhere you look. You see large trees and flowers and berries. Pokémon you don’t even know the name of come out to look at you. This is it, you think, this is where you’re meant to go. Hello,' you say, hoping to find out what you need to do next. 'I've traveled far, passed my tests, all because I want to save my home. Save the world. Is there a way? Please, tell me? I’ll do anything,' you say, meaning every word. 'I swear I will! A second later, every Pokémon in the forest disappears into the trees, even the Togekiss and Dedenne, and you’re left alone. Then, a booming voice sounds inside your head, 'Come find me.' You don’t seem to have many options, so you pick a path that looks the most inviting and head deep into the forest." * Get 40,000 interactions Ending "You reach what seems like the center of the forest. The air is close, thick, and the light is practically absent. You feel alone, afraid, and just the tiniest bit defiant. You know the owner of the voice is near, and watching you. I’m here!' you exclaim. 'Help me. Help us. Help the world, please! Then, a great white light exploded and a large, magnificent creature descends in front of you. It’s almost too bright to look, but you force yourself. It looks too alien to be a horse. It has weird protuberances around its middle and it’s more majestic than anything should be allowed to be. You've never seen such a Pokémon before, but something nudges you from a memory long past. Arceus,' you whisper, and it nods at you, imperious.'' ''You drop to your knees, astounded beyond all measure. 'Will you help? Again, it nods. It raises itself up, and when its front hooves come down again, it shakes the earth. The bright light returns, and envelopes everything. You can feel energy all around you and all you can do is huddle on the ground, protecting your face with your arms. You don’t know if you’re going to live through this. In fact, you’re sure that you’re going to die in the face of the turmoil of energy all around you. However, if it saves the world, you’d be glad to give your life. When the light finally fades away, you’re surprised to find yourself alive, and intact. Arceus is gone, but you’re not alone. In its place, is a strange glowing gold and white egg. You take it carefully into your hands and hold it close. You’ll hatch it, love it, care for it, and, one day, it’ll leave you to guard over the world and its people and Pokémon once more. You walk out of the forest, egg safe in your basket, and grin brightly when you see a bustling town where none was before. Old Man stands in front of a building and waves you over to him. Hello, youngster, are you here to learn about Pokémon? He doesn't remember you, it seems. Maybe no one remembers that harsh, cruel world you lived in. You’re glad of it. You smile at him, deciding to keep the secret, and your new egg, to yourself. 'Yes, Professor.' Reward * Arceus egg The egg obtained will correspond to the typing of the Ancient Plate used to begin the exploration. The egg will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.